Kiri Gets the Talk
by spacecrap
Summary: “Well... Since all of us would be living with each other until the end of the school year.. And well, since we’re all actually in good terms- Is anyone going to open up about being gay?” The last night for Class 1- A on their quirk apprehension trip to the woods taught a lot more to Kirishima than just quirks.


It was the last night of camping out for the students of U.A training their quirks. They're left in a nowhere part of town, sleeping in one same room full of people they've grown familiar with and have come to trust. Of course the men had to be separated from their female counterpart- for privacy reasons, as well as keeping a certain pervert out of reach.

The night was certainly deeper when one feels exhausted and everything felt solemn in the dark. Inside the roomful of teenage boys, some chats and talks echoed inside the room as well as from the hall that was just beside it. The sliding door opened and everyone took notice of their teacher standing with his tired eyes, "We're leaving first thing at 2 a.m. You can either sleep in the bus or get some rest." And closed the door with a moderate thud. The boys looked at each other and smiled, knowing that the best choice to take would be the first one, "I have my laptop with me with movies in it, if anyone's interested?" Mineta, taking his gadget out of his bag grinned playfully and everybody knew that the movies would probably be just a handful of perversion, "We're not going to do that here! Not when the girls are just sleeping next door to us!" The class president immediately stated his disapproval with his iconic hand gestures to go along with it, and Mineta just groaned in defeat.

"I have some good movies I have with me in my USB, I thought it would come in handy to bring it on this trip just in case," Midoriya suggested and they all agreed to watch Deku's movies on Mineta's laptop. While they gathered in one compact group to share the tiny screening, Kirishima couldn't help but see his friend Bakugou lying on the corner opposite to them. Kirishima knew that Bakugou would rather sleep and be very cautious in the morning- since he has also mentioned that it helps him improve his stamina. And besides that, he isn't the type of person to be into quality time. It would be worth a try if Kirishima did try to convince him once in a while to unwind, and so he walked up and sat beside Bakugou who he knew was still awake whilst listening to his music.

Kirishima grinned and pulled one of the earphones from his ear that made Bakugou flinch open his eyes with his death glare to see (beat up) who had just disturbed his peace and sighed in annoyance when the dumb- looking smile on Kirishima's face lit in front of him, "fuck off Kirishima I'm not joining your slumber party," and Bakugou turned his back on the redhead to continue what he was listening to. Before putting back the earphone that Kirishima pulled earlier, Bakugou heard him sigh and mutter, "it **was** worth a try." And he stood up to go and join the group once more.

Throughout the movie though, Kirishima can't help but have his eyes randomly fixate in the direction where Bakugou was lying, still on his phone, unaccompanied. He felt that it wasn't right for him to leave Bakugou after all- and as the movie went to an end, everyone started to move and reflect on the movie they've just watched with each other, commenting their remarks but it wasn't the same for Kirishima. He stood and got away from the crowd to sit beside Bakugou again. He tapped on his shoulder expecting him to open his eyes, not knowing that Bakugou was pretending to be asleep because he knew that he would most likely come to him again. He just knew.

"Should we watch another movie?" Midoriya asked, "No. I don't think we'll reach the end. It's already 1 a.m" Todoroki, beside Midoriya stated. "That fast? Well what are we supposed to be doing now?" Sero asked and Kaminari, with his ideas, blurted out-

 _"Well... Since all of us would be living with each other until the end of the school year.. And well, since we're all actually in good terms- Is anyone going to open up about being gay?"_

The roomful of teenagers went in for a long awkward silence. Once Kaminari opened up the topic, they started looking at each other, side by side, trying to come up with something to say.

"What's wrong with being happy?," The silence was broken up by Kirishima from the left corner with his remark and everyone just tried to hide in their laughs because of his obliviousness of the word.

"Is anyone going to tell him?" Tokoyami suggested, and Kaminari nodded his head while smiling, "Kiri... It means if you like the same gender as you- swings the other way? Homosexual? You get me?," Kaminari answered and Kirishima just thought to himself.

"Well..." Kirishima trailed on his words and everyone stopped what they were doing when they thought they were going to be hearing a confession.

"T- There's nothing wrong about it. It's not like anyone in this room's against it, right?" Kaminari looked at the others for their answers and they all just shook their heads and they all turned to Kirishima again to hear the rest of his words.

"N- No, it's not like that... It's just that, I don't know anything about that since I haven't really liked anyone... In a romantic way," Kirishima said and everyone sighed in disappointment.

"Well... Guess no one's gay then." Kaminari shrugged and the silence returned again. Kirishima knew he was lacking experience regarding romance. It's something he has left unnoticed nor has ever considered himself when he focused on improving himself to reach his dreams of being a hero, and he knew it would be best to fend off the remaining minutes for a personal development with people he knew he could trust.

"Actually- " Kirishima's words trailed off again and the boys looked at him with all ears. "I've never really thought about it but- I don't see anything wrong with being with another guy," Kirishima stated. Kaminari sighed and asked, "There's a difference in being straight and being okay with gays and being gay yourself- where are you there?,"

"I don't- What?" The others, like Deku, couldn't help but smile at the adorableness of Kirishima's lacking on these topics.

Todoroki sat closer to Kirishima and gave an easier explanation, "Is there someone you personally could see wanting to be together with? Together, wanting to make them happy because them being happy makes you happy too?," Midoriya smiled, listening to Todoroki's choice of words, Todoroki saw Midoriya and smiled to him as well.

"Yeah... There is," Kirishima looked down and slightly adjusted his eyes to see the blonde lying just beside him. "Well... If you could see yourself doing that with the same gender, it approves of the theory." Todoroki stated. "We're dealing with a broad range of orientations these days- Y'could be both girl and boy- lovin' or whatever, it doesn't matter as long as we all stay friends." Kaminari added and reached out to take his pillow that Midoriya's been holding.

"I- I actually do see myself being with a guy... But- It's because of what Todoroki said- That I wanted to make them happy because it makes me happy too..." Kirishima answered and immediately looked at everyone in worry, "I- Isn't Bakugou supposed to be hearing this?? W- What if I **am** gay and he finds it weird?!" Kirishima was about to shake Bakugou's shoulder to wake him up when everyone tried to stop him from doing it.

"Don't wake him up now! I mean you can always tell him anytime." Kaminari said. "And I- I personally think... Kacchan wouldn't really mind." Midoriya reassured while holding a pillow that Todoroki gave him after Kaminari took his.

Kirishima sighed and relaxed his head on his knees. Everyone went quiet again until steps leading to their room made sound- then the door opening.

"The bus will be here in 20 minutes, get ready and wake those who're still asleep," Aizawa notified and proceeded to go to the next room to tell the same thing to the girls.

Everyone started to clean out their mattresses away, rolling in their blankets and taking their pillows to the cabinet where it was usually stored.

Kirishima was about to place his hand on Bakugou to wake him up but stopped in his tracks when his raspy voice spoke out telling him, "I'm awake." And it made Kirishima jump a little... even made his heart flutter.

 _Was he awake the whole time? Did he hear everything? What does he think about it?_

His worries were beyond him. It made Kirishima anxious to even be beside Bakugou so he stood up, took his things in a hurry and went to go outside with the others waiting for the bus.

"Hey Kirishima! Where's Bakugou?" Once he got outside, Kirishima saw that everyone started to ride the bus already, waiting outside is their teacher with Kaminari who yelled in the distance to ask about _him._

"B- Bakugou is going to be out in a minute!," Kirishima yelled back but he couldn't stay still otherwise. He had to come back. He bit his lip and turned around to run back inside but instead- hitting hardly against Bakugou who was just walking out the entrance.

"What the fuck?" The two of them laid on the ground holding their heads that they hurt in the process, "I- I'm sorry man, I was going to come back-" Bakugou didn't seem to listen to Kirishima's reasoning instead he stood up and went to walk towards Kirishima to lend a hand, sticking it out for him with his head turned away in a bash, Kirishima got flustered himself eventually taking the offer.

Kirishima knew better- That Bakugou couldn't really stand physical contact. Kirishima's gone and tried a few times in the past and Bakugou would act his quirk on reflex- and Kirishima's known (and practiced) that he had to also activate his own quirk to counteract an injury.

This time though... Bakugou's hand didn't explode on his. Kirishima stared deeply by their contact and raising both their hands up in the air, yelling out "YOU'RE NOT EXPLODING ON ME!" On excitement making Bakugou bring his hand back down and turning to walk to the bus.

Kirishima couldn't help but smile as he followed him behind. _I guess he doesn't really mind..._

They were about to board when Bakugou stopped before stepping on the first stepstool of the bus. Kirishima looked at him about to question but Bakugou already had what he was going to say, "You know I don't like to sit by the windows, you go and find a seat... for us," Bakugou stepped aside to let Kirishima go in first, "Okay.." Kirishima went inside and found the farthest available seats inside the bus- Just behind Tokoyami and Shoji and sat down by the window. He saw Bakugou walking on the bus aisle while looking for him so he raised his hand to signal and Bakugou followed to sit beside him.

Aizawa went inside and asked if anyone was left out and there were none so they started to go on their trip back to the dormitories.

It was a long way and Kirishima hadn't had any sleep so he leaned his head on the window and closed his eyes to doze off.

"You'll strain your neck dumbass," Kirishima peaked and looked at Bakugou. "What?" Kirishima asked and earned an annoyed groaning from the blonde. He looked away from Kirishima, "If you're going to sleep, you can sleep on my shoulder." Kirishima grinned slyly upon the thought that Bakugou cared about him. He laid down his head on his shoulder as he was told and closed his eyes. It was the best sleep he could ever have in years.


End file.
